Alice Cullen, Daughter of Apollo
by Team Rosalie
Summary: 3 kids show up on the Cullens doorstep, looking for Alice. What discoveries will their visit bring? AnXP JXAli EmXR EdXB CXEs


Disclaimer: Twilight and Percy Jackson Aren't Mine! 

**Nessie was never born. Bella was turned after returning from Isle Esme. She's lost her newborn strength by now. Jake imprinted on Leah, and vice versa. They lived happily ever after**

AliPOV

I was sitting on the couch in the family room, considering my lineage. We knew that I had a sister named Cynthia, and that my parents abandoned me to an asylum when I was little. They should get the parents of the year award for their kindness. Suddenly, I was swept into a vision.

_-Vision-_

_3 kids, all blurry around the edges, were standing on our doorstep. Carlisle answered the door, "Can I help you?" He asked._

"_We're looking for Alice Brandon…err… Cullen."_

I drew out of the vision, wondering why they were looking for me and who those kids were. Most importantly, how did they know my real name?

"Alice?" Edward called from his point in the bedroom he shared with Bella.

"No clue." I told him, knowing that he was going to ask what my relationship was to the kids.

I didn't know when they were coming, all I saw was rain, and in Forks that doesn't really help narrow down dates. So I put it out of my mind, for all I knew it could be months from now, no need to worry at the time.

Jasper looked at me, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." I told him. He knew something was up, but let it drop and went back to flipping mindlessly through a magazine.

Later on, Bella and Edward came down from their room. Rose and Emmett returned from hunting, Emmett boasting how many grizzlies he killed and Rose pulling twigs out of her hair. Something tells me they added in extra-curricular activities to their hunting trip. Carlisle came home from work, greeting Esme, the two of them going off to the kitchen.

Then the doorbell rang.

_No, please no, not now, not today_. I begged silently. That wasn't supposed to happen for months, maybe even a year of two.

Bella got up to answer the door. Yes, Bella answer it, if it's you then this isn't my vision. But of course, it was my vision and Carlisle went to answer the door instead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy Jackson POV (PJPOV)

Grover, Annabeth, and I were sent to find some Alice Brandon, no, Cullen. She just had to get a name change, didn't she? Anyway, this Alice girl was supposed to be special, she constituted having Grover, an Elder satyr, come and greet her. When I checked her age, I was shocked to say the least. She was 18. No way does a demi-god survive that long! I barely made it to twelve. Plus, Chiron made us put these protective spells on our brains; I've never worn those to pick up a half-blood before. When we asked him, he said we'd find out soon enough.

Also, she must have been put in the Lotus hotel like Nico, because she was born in the early 1900s. I wonder who got her out. Nico had a Fury do it, she must have to have had someone along the same lines. You don't stay in there for decades and then randomly decide it's time for you to leave. It was hard enough leaving after a few days for the three of us.

As we walked up their exceedingly long driveway, Grover kept twitching beside me.

"Grover, what's the matter?" I asked him.

"It's just," twitch, "this place," twitch, he didn't get to finish because Annabeth interrupted.

"I know right? Gorgeous architecture. I'd love to talk to the person who built this place. It's so modern and huge! I bet there's tall ceilings. Who would expect that from a place in the woods? I was waiting for a teeny little cottage." She kept babbling on about different architectural designs and angles. Ever since she was assigned to help rebuild Mt. Olympus, she's been doing the babble more than normal. I mean, I love Annabeth and she's the best, okay only, girlfriend I've had. But never, under any circumstances, ask her an architectural question unless you care to be subjected to an hour long informative lecture about structure and building styles.

While Annabeth was still fawning over the mansion's properties, I turned to Grover. "You were saying?"

"Reeks of monsters, but not evil. At all. The smell is bad, but there aren't any bad vibes." Grover told me.

Good monsters? Okay.

"They'd have to be good, or wouldn't the Brandon… Cullen girl be long dead?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." He agreed.

Annabeth had finished talking, or realized that we weren't paying attention to her speech anymore, and grasped my hand. I reached up and rang the doorbell with my free hand. A blond man, looking to be mid-20s, answered the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AliPOV

I watched as my vision played out in front of me. Carlisle answered the door, "Can I help you?" He asked.

"We're looking for Alice Brandon…err… Cullen." A boy, around 16, with dark hair and green eyes, answered.

But, unlike my vision, it didn't end here. All members of my family, except for Carlisle who was attending to our guests, turned to look at me, wondering what was going on and how they knew my original name. Even Edward looked confused.

"I can't read their minds." He said too quickly for human ears, "It's not like Bella; it's some kind of enchantment."

Carlisle invited them in and they followed him toward the family room where we all were. Along with the dark-haired boy, there was another boy and a girl. She had blond, curly hair and stormy gray eyes. Wait, gray? And I thought our eye color was weird. The second boy had curly hair, looked a little jittery, and smell faintly of goat. O…kay.

The girl introduced them, "Hi I'm Annabeth! This is Percy," she pointed to the dark-haired boy, "and Grover." She indicated the one that smelled of goat. He should be happy we don't eat goat or he'd be a tasty snack. What's up with their names? They're completely out-of-the-ordinary.

"By the way," Annabeth said, "I love you house! It has great architecture." She smiled. "Who designed it?" She asked.

"I did," Esme told her.

Annabeth went over and hugged Esme. She was about to start a huge conversation about architectural designs with Esme, but Percy interrupted her. "Sorry about that, she REALLY loves design. She wants to be an architect when she grows up." Annabeth smiled bashfully and stayed quiet.

"No problem dear," Esme said.

"Which one of you is Alice?" Percy asked, eyes passing over our family.

"Me." I said.

"Anyway," Grover started, "We're from camp half-blood."

"Camp what?" Bella asked.

"It's this place that's invisible to the mortal eye, it's where demi-gods go to train." Grover explained.

Annabeth looked like she wanted to elbow him for saying that, and whispered to a point where humans wouldn't have been able to hear, "You can't tell them that! They're mortal."

"Not with that smell they're not." Grover muttered and kicked the carpet.

"Demi-god? As in part god?" Emmett asked.

They nodded. "We're getting punk'd aren't we?" Emmett said, while chuckling.

"No, you're not." Annabeth told him with complete seriousness. "I'm a daughter of Athena, Percy's a son of Poseidon, and Grover's a satyr. You know? Part goat."

We all looked at them like they were crazy. "You want proof?" Percy asked.

We nodded. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and a half-second later it was a bronze sword. Then the sink started flooding over with water in our unused bathroom. Percy brought it towards himself and dropped it on his head. But he didn't get in the least bit wet.

We were starting to believe him, but were still a little skeptical. "You see my eyes?" Annabeth asked. We nodded.

"I know you don't think those are normal." She told us.

Grover removed the baseball cap he had been wearing, revealing two little stubby horns growing out of his head. "I have goat legs, too, but I'd like to keep my pants on." He informed us.

"Enough proof for ya?" Percy asked. We all looked between the three of them: Percy with water hovering around him, but not in the least bit wet, Annabeth with her strange eyes, and Grover, the goat boy. We slowly nodded.

"Good," Annabeth stated

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked. "You're not going to tell me I'm a child of Artemis are you?" I asked.

"No, don't be silly. Artemis is the maiden goddess of the hunt, she doesn't have children." Percy said, as if it were the most obvious thing. Excuse me if I don't know my Greek Mythology, I didn't know it would be ringing the doorbell today.

Okay, well maybe I'm not a demi-god, maybe they just heard about the vision thing and need my help on some quest.

"You have visions, correct?" He questioned. I nodded.

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

"Sources at camp half-blood." He said simply. He paused for a moment.

"You're a daughter of Apollo, though most children of his can't see the future. He must have really liked you." He informed me.

"That's impossible," I told them.

"So are vampires, Alice," Edward added. Thanks, Edward, big help.

"Well, we don't know about vampires that much. Though I did fight a demon cheerleader once that acted like one. But, you being a daughter of Apollo is quite possible, in fact, it's true." Percy said. "Hey, how'd you live this long? We have records saying that you were born in the early 1900s." He asked. "Were you ever in a hotel in Vegas with a lot of video games? Time stops there."

All of us looked around nervously, trying to find a way to avoid his question. They'd more than likely kill us if we tell them the truth. I checked the future, great no other options.

"We're vampires." I told them. The others looked at me like I was an idiot. "There was no other way, I had to tell them."

"Va-va-vampires?" Percy asked, freaking out.

"That was the smell!" Grover exclaimed, then realized the threat and joined Percy in freaking out.

Annabeth remained as cool as a cucumber, as if I just said 'I like shopping' rather than 'We're vampires'."I don't get any bad readings off of them. I can't hear their thoughts per say, but they're not planning anything malignant."

Another mind-reader? I thought.

Percy said, "She's not developed enough to read minds, but she can sense things, the power's developing. Yeah, most children of Athena can read minds once they hit 17 or 18."

"Back to the subject," Annabeth ordered the other two, "Yeah, your father's Apollo, and I think I know why she wasn't attacked when she was younger." We all looked at her expectantly, "You were put in an asylum, right?"

Jasper growled defensively. I nodded, a little depressed. If my father's a God, couldn't he have broken me out or something?

Annabeth continued, "The date on the tombstone is the same as your admission date, yes?" She didn't wait for my response, she continued, "I think when you went in there, you were weak enough that you didn't send out any signals to monsters. That, coupled with you tombstone already being in place, dropped you off the monster radar. Also, the guy who turned you was sent by your father as protection. He didn't exactly know it, but it was Apollo's direction that made him want to protect you. So when you were attacked, he changed you." She finished. Grover and Percy were looking at her questionably.

"What? I did extra research while you," she looked at Percy, "were practicing in the arena, and you," she looked at Grover, "were off with Juniper."

Emmett's eyes lit up at the mention of a relationship that he could mock, "So, who's Juniper?" He asked Grover.

"His girlfriend, she's a wood nymph at camp." Percy said, before Grover could deny it or change the subject.

"Anyway, back to you," he told me. He must be like Bella, hates being the center of attention. "We thought that we'd find you as a human, and were going to invite you to come back to camp to train, but we can see that you're good. Plus, I'm not sure if the enchantment would even let a vampire in, half-blood or not. The vampire scent will cover your godly scent, keeping you safe from monster attacks. Most demigods have dyslexia and ADHD, but I'm guessing the whole-vampire thing cancelled those out. Though you're probably still really hyper."

"Oh yeah! Energizer bunny's got nothing on her!" Bella exclaimed, "You should see when there's a sale on Prada."

He ignored Bella's little comment. "If you need anything call us." He handed me a business card that had the Camp Half-Blood address and telephone number on it.

Annabeth, who was still pretty excited about meeting the architect of our house, asked Esme for her number so she could talk design with her. Esme gave it to her and Annabeth pocketed it. The three of them left, waving as they went.

Half-god, huh? I could get used to that.


End file.
